(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compact to be assembled vertically i.e., the several body portions of the compact can be vertically assembled together by means of several connecting pivots and pivot holes in a rotary manner. It is a small and portable compact for female users.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Currently, the cosmetics such as eylash pencil or rouge cream are usually put in a flat box; the size of that flat box is varied in accordance with the cosmetics and their colors, and therefore more cosmetics and more colors thereof would require more space; as a result, more cosmetics would cause inconvenience to a user to carry around.